A number of devices have been devised over the years in an attempt to remove or diminish wrinkles in an individual's face, in some cases the forehead of the face. In addition, numerous so-called anti-wrinkle creams and ointments are on the market and have been for a great many years.
Headbands of various types for covering a user's forehead are of course well known, but such devices are ineffective to prevent formation of wrinkles or removal or diminishment of wrinkles.
The following United States patents disclose devices which are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,595, issued Aug. 18, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,921, issued May 18, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 1,453,926, issued May 1, 1923, U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,002, issued Mar. 7, 1933, U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,440, issued Nov. 17, 1970, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,922, issued Jun. 11, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,728, issued Mar. 3, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,253, issued Aug. 6, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,671, issued Apr. 14, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,362, issued Jun. 27, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,062,600, issued May 27, 1913 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,900 issued Sep. 17, 1996.
The present invention is operable to prevent wrinkling and smooth out, diminish, and in some cases remove entirely both vertical and non vertical lines in the vicinity of an individual's forehead. None of the devices described in the above-referenced patents have this capability. Furthermore, such devices are typically uncomfortable to wear over an extended period of time. The present invention is comfortable and readily lends itself to use while an individual is in bed to prevent formation of wrinkles.